Diciembre egoísta
by FiraLili
Summary: -¿Y… que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué si me duele? ¿Qué por una vez en mi vida quiero ser egoísta y tenerlo junto a mí? ¡¿Eso quieres que te diga! -Sí, eso es lo que quiero.


**Hola, aquí les dejo un one-shot. Espero les guste tanto como los otros.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**Diciembre egoísta.**_

Frío.

Eso es lo que se percibía en el ambiente, la nieve caía sobre una figura que encorvada se encontraba sentada en esa fría banca del parque. La brisa helada colaba sus huesos, él no lo sentía, la nieve empezaba a humedecer su ropa, él no lo sentía… ya no sentía nada.

Las horas pasaban, esa persona de cabellos plateados no se había movido de su lugar ¿Acaso no quería vivir?

-Oh- esa exclamación le hizo alzar su vista dejando a la vista unos ojos dorados- ¿está bien? ¿Necesita ayuda?

Esa persona con intenciones nobles rodeo la banca para quedar de frente a esa extraña persona, la sorpresa inundo sus facciones delicadas y femeninas.

-¿Sesshomaru?

Él clavo su mirada en ella, vestida de un inmenso abrigo morado vino hasta las rodillas, una bufanda de un color más claro, con un bolso blanco y una sombrilla sostenido sobre su cabeza impidiendo a la nieve tocarla estaba…

-Higurashi…

-Je, vamos Sesshomaru nos conocemos ¿Por qué tanta formalidad?- con un elegante movimiento se sentó al lado de él, una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Kagome elevo el paraguas de un color rosa para proteger a ambos de la blanca nieve pero…

-No lo necesito- susurro al ver las intenciones de su acompañante, tomo con suavidad su muñeca pero firmemente y la bajo, dejando a la vista sus cabellos azabaches que brillaban como sus ojos a la luz de la Luna y de la tenue lámpara del parque.

-¿Qué paso Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué estás aquí en noche buena?

-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo ¿Por qué no estas con mi hermano?- un brillo en sus ojos chocolates extraño al ambarino.

-Pues sabes, supongo que ya no era necesaria en su vida, no era feliz a mi lado y encontró la felicidad con alguien más así que supongo… que entonces está bien- su sonrisa decía una cosa sus ojos otra muy diferente.

Sesshomaru levanto la mirada al cielo estrellado, sus ojos se detuvieron en la luna llena tan hermosa y solitaria a la vez. Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo congelado ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido mala idea quedarse a la intemperie.

Kagome al notar eso sonrió algo enternecida, conocía a ese hombre ya que es el hermano mayor de su ahora ex-novio, el tiempo en que convivieron se dio cuenta que era una persona solitaria pero con corazón aunque se negara a demostrarlo.

-Eres un completo desastre Sesshomaru ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado como para quedarte aquí sin un abrigo o bufanda?- y era verdad ya que solo traía una camisa de mangas largas, ni guantes, ni abrigo, nada.

La morena desenrollo la bufanda que traía en el cuello, se la tendió a su acompañante.

-No gracias, estoy bien.

Ella rodo los ojos- No seas orgulloso- se inclinó sobre el cuerpo helado para luego rodear con su bufanda recién quitada sobre el cuello de Sesshomaru- ves ¿no te sientes mejor?

Sesshomaru toco la bufanda que tenía ahora era cálida y estaba perfumado ligeramente.

-¿Hierba silvestre?

-¿Qué? ¿Mencionaste algo?- Kagome le miraba con confusión.

-La bufanda… huele a hierba silvestre- respondió después de unos segundos.

-Ah eso, es mi aroma natural… es algo extraño pero me gusta.

Él la observo, su sonrisa era única como la primera vez que la conoció.

-¿Por qué?- ella ladeo su cabeza ante la pregunta tan repentina y sin significado- ¿Por qué aceptas la relación de Inuyasha tan fácil? ¿Acaso no eras tú quien decía que lo amabas?

-Tú los has dicho Sesshomaru, amaba- le volvió a sonreír.

-Me estas mintiendo- ella abrió su boca en un gesto de asombro- odio que las personas mientan.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, un leve temblor en su cuerpo lo alerto.

-¿Y… que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué si me duele? ¿Qué por una vez en mi vida quiero ser egoísta y tenerlo junto a mí?- clavo sus ojos en los de él, estaban cristalizados las lágrimas amenazaban por salir- ¡¿Eso quieres que te diga?

-Sí- Kagome parpadeo y bajo la mirada, los ojos ámbares de él la atravesaron- quiero que por una vez digas lo que piensas y no solo quieras que los demás sean felices, piensa en tu propia felicidad.

-Pero…

Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa escapo de los labios de la morena puesto que Sesshomaru la tenía agarrada de la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo.

La razón por la que estaba en ese parque desde hacía horas era por ella, solo por ella.

-Escúchame bien- ella solo tembló, la forma en que la tenía sujeta le erizaba- te amo.

Así era, amaba a esa azabache que ahora le miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresiva confesión pero ella no, así que no había nada más que hacer ahí. Lentamente se levantó, se quitó la bufanda para luego dejarla en el cuello de ella.

-Es hora de que me vaya, Kagome… no tardes en irte- le susurro para comenzar a caminar.

Sus pasos lentos resonaban con menor intensidad conforme se iba alejando, la azabache no salía de su asombro y aturdimiento.

-¿Me… ama? ¿Sesshomaru ha dicho que me ama?- las palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

"_Te amo" _

-Y yo… ¿Qué siento?

El ambarino respiro el aire helado, miro a su alrededor las calles estaban vacías, dándole a entender que era muy tarde. Cerró los ojos, el susurrar del viento era apacible.

-Es hora de regresar- toda intención fue nula.

Una pequeña mano se aferró a la suya, Sesshomaru se sorprendió la ver a un agitada azabache, con sus mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo y sus ojos brillantes.

-¿Tú… que haces?

-Sesshomaru… yo…- suspiro para luego sonreí como desde que la conoció y desde que lo encontró en el parque- te lo había dicho, eres un desastre- él frunció el ceño- no deberías estar caminado sin una bufanda.

Sesshomaru dejo que ella pasara un extremo de su bufanda por su cuello mientras que la otra aún estaba en el de la morena.

-¿Kagome?

Ella volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, ya que los había separado para ponerle la bufanda.

-Sabes Sesshomaru mi madre debe haber hecho un rico chocolate caliente, hay que ir por un poco- jalándolo un poco le hizo tomar un rumbo distinto al que había estado a punto de tomar él.

-Oye…

-Déjame ¿Quieres?- le brindo otras de sus sonrisas- estoy siendo egoísta, esta noche buena quiero pasarla a tu lado.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada pero sin que ella lo notara una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios, apreso más fuerte la pequeña y suave mano que le tenía sujeto.

"_Y no solo será esta noche, tenlo en cuenta Kagome"_

**Kyaa! Me gusto como termino este one-shot. En lo personal no soy de escribir cosas así, pero tuve que hacerlo xD.**

**Por si hay dudad, la sombrilla que tenía Kag, se quedó olvidada en esa banca del parque. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews.**

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**FiraLili.**

**Dios los bendiga a todos.**


End file.
